Pokemon: The Adventures of Ash and Link: Kanto Journeys
by Pokeaddict
Summary: This is basically the animes plot except Ash has a twin brother, Link. They both go on a journey together and have many different adventures, meet lots of different pokemon, and make many friends. I will make a story for each region I, or should I say Ash, Shad, and Link, travel through so expect more stories.
1. Ash's Twin

Chapter 1

Ash's twin

_I don't own pokemon or anything but this is something I think about a lot. So in this it will be an abridged pokemon series with wierd twist and a new character. I will bring mega evolution into it but won't use it much so enjoy._

Ash and I were up watching a documentry about trainers beginning their journey's. It show us the 3 pokemon trainers usually receive, charmander, squirtle, and bulbasuar. Then our mom came up.

"Rinku! Ash! It is midnight you need to go to bed so you won't be late!"

"OK, OK," me and Ash said at the same time.

We got in bed and set our alarm clocks and went to sleep. While we were sleeping we were dreaming about which pokemon we were going to chose. Both alarm clocks, which are shaped like pokeballs roll in to our hands. At the same time, we throw both our arlam clocks. They race towards the wall, but before they hit the wall, they crashed into each other.

The next morning we woke up and find their alarm clocks broken. We raced downstairs and check the time. It was 10 in the morning. WE WERE LATE. We were supposed to meet Professor Oak at 8 to get our first pokemon. Without getting dress we rushed off to Professor Oak's lab.

_I hope you like the first chapter to Pokemon: Link and Ash. This may never end until it is all caught up with the actual Pokemon series. I will not do every episode though. I will only do the things I remember and add things that I come up with._


	2. Our First Pokemon

Chapter 2

Our First Pokemon!

Ash and I arrived at Professor Oak's lab five minutes later, just as Gary, our rival, was leaving.

"Late again you two?" Gary asked smugly.

"None of your business!" Ash and I exclaimed.

We rushed inside and met Professor Oak, who was going through some books.

"Now I know I put that journal somewhere."

"Professor Oak!"

Professor Oak turned and saw us, in our pajamas. "Ah so you made it," he said, "and not a moment to soon.

He brought Ash and I to his lab where he kept the starter pokemon. Ash and I where bursting with excitment, we were about to get our own Pokemon!

"Now all you have to do is chose your Pokemon," Oak said as he went to grab our pokedexs.

"Charmander," Ash said as I chose Squirtle.

"Ok now just pick it up and chose it," the professor said as he grabbed some empty pokeballs.

We both threw the pokeball . . . but nothing was in them!

"Where are they!" we yelled in panic.

"Oh, uh, well I forgot that Gary and two other boys came and chose already. I'm afraid there aren't any left."

"WHAT! But you have to have something right?"

"Eh yes I have one pokemon here hold on," Oak said as he leaned down and pressed a button. A hole in the middle of the pokeball containment unit opened up and a pokeball came out. "Now this one is for Ash, and Rinku, yours is in the back. That is, if it opens."

"What do you mean if it opens?" I said while Oak went to get my pokemon.

"Well, the previous owner gave this to me, saying it is locked until somebody worthy of it comes," Oak said, giving me the pokeball.

"Alright, POKEMON GO!" I said as I threw the ball.

"POKEMON GO!" Ash yelled.

It hit the wall and bounced off . . . but nothing happened.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Ash yelled as his brand new Pikachu shocked him.

"I guess I wasn't good enough," I said depressed. He went over to Ash's Pikachu and looked at it. "At least yours came out, but it doesn't seem to like you," I said.

"Yes Pikachus are somewhat hard to train, but that is the price. I mean I can't just give you a pokemon because you were late, there had to be some catch."

"At least I have a pokemon," Ash, who was still on the ground after the shock, said. He got up and picked up his new Pikachu."

"WAIT, NO," Oak yelled as he tried to stop him. Pikachu used thunderbolt and shocked them all, Ash because he was holding him, Oak because he was touching Ash, and me because I was a little to close.

"AAAAAHHAHHAHHHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!" we all yelled in pain.

After we got up, Ash and I left, with Oak to see them leave, when all of a sudden, "Pika?"

Oak looked at Pikachu confused and said, "If Pikachu is here then who said that?"

"Wait a second I still need a pokemon!" I remembered.

"And you both need your pokedexs and empty pokeballs," Oak said, "It's a good thing you remembered Rinku, or else all these things would have been forgot."

We turned around and froze. There was a Pikachu in front of them!

"But how, Ash's is right here," I said.

"Maybe it's wild," Ash said, "I mean the only other pokeball that would've opened is the one Rinku threw."

I realized that it could be and ran to find the forgotten pokeball.

When he found it he pointed it at Pikachu and said, "Return." As soon as he said that a red beam shot out the little circle on the front and hit the Pikachu. When it hit it, it shrunk and went into the pokeball.

"It is this pokemon! Wait. . . I got Pikachu too?" I asked the professor.

"I guess so. This also means that you are worthy of this Pikachu."

"PIKACHU, I CHOSE YOU!" I said as he threw the pokeball again. This time it opened in the air and return to me. The Pikachu was now in front of him again.

"AwesAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHH!" I yeled as the Pikachu shocked him too.

"Ah yes, I forgot. The reason I chose these two for you two is because we are twins themselves."

"What," Ash and I asked.

"You heard me."

The twins looked at each other and then said, "Cool."

"Now here are your pokedexs and five pokeballs for each of you. Now to see which of you is the better trainer you just need to set off on your journeys."

Alright, see you later," Ash said as he turned and ran to get dressed. I was about to follow, but he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Oak asked, confused on how the new pokemon trainer wasn't rushing off.

"No," I said, "I was just wondering if you can do something?"

* * *

**_Cliffhanger. Sorry but I need to think of how to word the next part. I hope you like it. Also in this story I will be having Rinku catch a lot of pokemon. So many in fact, that I will skip a lot of them. I will have him catch a lot in the story though but it will just be the way you usually get pokemon. By seeing them, battling them, then throwing a pokeball at them._**


	3. Spearow Attack

Chapter 3

Spearow Attack

I just got dressed in my gray plaid shirt combo, black vinyl pants, black loafers, black fedora, and black-framed sunglasses. On the way out I grabbed my pokedex, my empty pokeballs, my x-transceiver, and my black vinyl messager bag. I put the pokeballs in the bag and the pokedex in my shirt pocket. I ran out the door to catch up to Ash when Professor Oak stopped me.

"Rinku," he called out, walking towards me.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah?" I said to him as he reached me.

"I finished setting up your request, now you just have to catch up with your brother to tell him so he knows if he wants to take out a pokemon." the professor said to me.

"Really, Awesome!" I exclaimed, happy the professor met my request. He turned to catch up to my twin when the professor said, "Oh and one more thing, your pokedexs also act as an ID card. If you run into trouble just show them your pokedex."

"OK, thanks," I yelled backed before he was out of earshot.

He caught up to Ash before he was even out of the city, struggling with his Pikachu. I just tied a rope around my and my Pikachu's waist and was dragging it like that. When Ash saw him he looked a little mad.

"OK, how is it that I had a twenty minute head start and I am almost out of the town where in that time you got fressed, got all your stuff and caught up to me with your Pikachu?"

"It isn't fighting. I think it wants to go traveling, but it still tries to shock me when I go to pick it up."

"Well they can't exactly leave under our commands unless we don't feed them and don't treat them badly, well to badly."

"No, it isn't exactly a law, the pokemon can leave if they want, if they can at least," I said when he felt a sudden tug.

"Anyway, I guess I am going to be behind everybody leaving PalletTown this year."

"No, I came to tell you something. When you left the lab this morning, the reason I didn't come out was because I saw the crowd outside and didn't want them to see me in my pajamas, it was because I asked Professor Oak to do something for me. I asked if he could set something up where when I catch a pokemon or you catch a pokemon, we both get the complete data on the pokedex and we can both get the pokemon from the professor if we need to send some back,"

"What does that have to do with me being behind everybody once you get ahead of me?"

"It means that I'm going to travel with you. Now we won't have to separate on any part of the journey, for to long at least."

"Really, that is AWESOME!"

"So lets go on our journey," I said happily that my brother agreed to travel with him.

2 hours later we were lost.

"Well, great," Ash said.

"What do you mean great we're lost?"

"It seems bad, but think about it. If people don't get lost often, then people might not come here often."

"So. . . Oh I see, you mean the less people, the more likely there will be wild pokemon."

"Exactly. I mean we got to get more sometime, why not start now?" Ash asked.

"OK, let's look."

So for a hour we searched when suddenly, "Hey I found a Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed.

"Cool," I said untying my Pikachu, "Now Pikachu, will you please listen and battle for me?"

"Pika," Pikachu said shaking his head.

"Will you at least battle?"

"Pika," this time Pikachu nodded.

"FINE, I CATCH IT MYSELF, POKEBALL GO!" Ash yelled as he threw a pokeball at the Pidgey. It hit the Pidgey and it went inside. The pokeball started to shake but almost immediately it broke out and flew away.

"You can't just throw a pokeball at it," I said wearily over my shoulder.

"Fine you do it," Ash said.

"I'm still untying my pikachu. Sorry about that," he whispered to my Pikachu.

"Pika pi," the little pokemon said. The weirdest thing was that it sounded like it wasn't mad.

"Are you started to like me,"

"Pika," the pokemon nodded.

"Just not enough to listen."

Pikachu nodded again.

"Will you soon?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said as it shrugged.

"OK, your free. . . from the rope," I said as he finished. he turned and just then, my Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. I walked over to Ash who was still having problems with his Pikachu.

"Would you just go in the pokeball."

"Pika," Ash's Pikachu said fiercly, shaking it's head.

"Fine then. I prove your supposed to be in it," Ash said pulling out his pokedex. He went to the pokemon trainers 101 and selected pokemon in party.

"Pokemon traveling with it's trainer have to stay in his/her pokeball the majority of the time. Times it can be out are: When it has to eat, when you groom it, at the pokemon center, during a battle, if you want to play with it, and other times like this," Ash's pokedex or dexter, as the professor called it, siad in a robotic voice.

"See."

"Pikachu," the pokemon said jumping up and hitting a button.

"However, there are some pokemon that won't go in the pokeball because they are clausterphobic, they don't like the limited space, or because they want to be with their trainer at almost all times."

"Jeez Ash, it looks like not only did you get beaten by your Pikachu, but it also knows how to use a pokedex better than you," I said with a smirk.

"Stay out of this," Ash said. Turning back to Pikachu he said in defeat, "Fine, stay out of the pokeball but stay close."

Pikachu nodded relcutantly and ran up a tree.

"Hey look, there's a pokemon," Ash said.

"But what is it."

"I don't know it's like, crouched down in the grass, but it looks like a bird. Maybe it's another Pidgey."

"Maybe."

"Alright then," Ash said about to throw a pokeball. He stopped, looked at the ground and picked up a rock. "Got to weaken it first don't I," he said throwing the rock at the pokemon. It made a direct hit, but when it turned around, it wasn't a pidgey, it was a spearow!

"SPEAROW," it screeched flying to a nearby tree.

"Phew. Ash you got lucky that there wasn't anymore around, or else we would've been in trouble."

"So, I least I know I got good aim."

Just then we heard a screech, louder than the Spearow, "SPEAROW!" The twins, both sets, turned and saw the tree the Spearow flew into was shaking.

"I'm starting to think that there was more."

"You think."

Both Pikachus and Ash and I both turned and ran just as a giant flock of spearow flew out of the tree and started to chase our heros. We all kept running but my Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and rested there. As we were running we fell over a root after entering even deeper woods. Before we could get up both Ash and my Pikachu tried to stop the menacing flock.

"Pika-CHU!" the two electric twins yelled, letting loose a thunderbolt. It hit the spearow dead on. . . but nothing happened! Suddenly, all four hero's where getting attacked. Some pecked while other scratched, with the majority of the attacks on the Pikachus.

Eventually, we got to our Pikachus and picked them up. After a couple of minutes fighting, we managed to break free of the swarm running for our, and our Pikachus', lives. All of a sudden, we both fell into a pond, thinking we were done for, we swam to shore. We apparently were going faster then we thought because we could barely see the pokemon.

"HEY!" Someone behind them yelled, frightening them. "If you were going to jump in the water, then couldn't you have at least give me some sort of warning. We turned and saw a girl, completly dressed, staring at them angerly.

"Sorry," the twin said in usion when all of a sudden we saw a bike.

"Ash you take the bike. I'm faster than you."

"OK."

"Wait, what do you mean take the bike," she said when she saw the Pikachus. "I'm sorry but you can't take it she said."

In a flash the twins were already at the bike, putting our Pikachus in the basket.

"Jeez, they look bad," Ash said.

"All the more reason to hurry up."

Ash got on the bike and started riding away with me close behind him. "Sorry, we'll bring it back later," we called back to the girl we left standing, confused when all of a sudden, the spearows flew past her.

The twins were making good time when we heard the spearows. We looked behind them and saw the flock, gaining up to them.

"What are the chances that that's a different flock?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Not good. I say they had trouble getting organized into flying mode after attacking us."

Just then a stray spearow flew at the bike, popping a wheel. Ash tried to continue going but swerved to the right, crashing into me. The two trainer both flew and hit the ground while the Pikachus were a little closer to the bike, and the searows. The two twins got up witht the rest of our strength and went to both Pikachus.

"Both of you in your pokeball," we said pulling out the pokeballs.

"Pika," they both said, shaking their heads.

"It's for you protection so get in the pokeball."

The Spearow were getting closer and the twin trainers knew Pikachu would get in the pokeball. Just then it started to rain. Taking this as a meaning of if we didn't do something soon, all of them were going to get badly hurt or worse, the stood in front of the Pikachu, protecting them from harm.

"SPEAROW," they screeched.

Suddenly the Pikachus got up, jumped on the twin trainers shoulders, then jumped into the air. A lightning bolt came down and hit them, and the electric pokemon both let out the most powerful thunderbolt attack the trainers have ever seen, thinking it would be the most powerful one we will ever see.

All the Spearow started to fall and get back up when I pulled out one of my empty pokeballs and threw it at one of them, "POKEBALL, GO!" he yelled it hit a Spearow and it went in the ball. Before we could see what happened we were both hit with a stray thunderbolt. We fell to the ground unable to see what happened next.

Before we passed out our Pikachus came over, licked our faces and fell asleep.


	4. Team Rocket

Chapter 4

Team Rocket

_Ok, before I start the story I want to say some things. First, I will__be making this first person from now on as Rinku. Second, I think almost 2,000 words is a long chapter thank you. Third, I changed the profile name to Pokeaddict. Fourth, I realize that I put a lot of cliffhangers and that is going to stop. Fifth, I am going to help my brother with a story and he is going to bring my OC into it. Sixth, I want to know if I show make OCs of my friends into this where they travel with me so let me know by PMing me or reviewing. Seventh and final thing, ON WITH THE STORY!_

I woke up wondering what happened. I sat up and looked around. I saw a charred bike, trees, feathers on the ground, a pokeball, and my brother and their Pikachus. I realized where he was and remembered previous events. I shook Ash awake, "Ash you got to get up so we can get to the pokemon center. Pikachu is in trouble." When no he show no signs of waking up, I did the only thing sensible, I slapped him.

"AH!" he screamed, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Well the way I see it it was the only thing I could do to get you to wake up. Not to mention our pokemon need serious medical attention."

"What," Ash said, only just remembering the situation. "Oh jeez we got to go."

We picked up our pokemon and ran to Viridian city. On the way Ash asked, "Hey, did you see that giant bird pokemon?"

"You mean the one that flew under the rainbow? Yeah."

In a little over an hour we saw the city. We were about to run when I saw that there was a cliff, "STOP!"

Ash stopped and turned to me, "What don't you want to help Pikachu?"

"Yeah but there is a cliff."

"Oh."

"Hold on I have a map," I said pulling it out. "OH NO! The nearest slope is about a mile in that direction," I said pointing to the right.

"Wait, it doesn't look like a cliff, just a steep slope. Maybe we can slide down."

"It's better than our other option."

Ash and I both jumped and started to slide down the cliff. About halfway, we saw another edge, and I doubted it was going to be a steeper slope. "We're going to have to jump in 3. 2. 1!" I yelled as we both jumped. We reached the other side but slipped. We were rolling down the hill and getting faster every second. When we reached the bottom we dropped our Pikachus. Before we could get up a police woman came.

Into a walkie talkie or radio on her shoulder she said, "Sir, I think I found the pokemon thieves, I'm bringing them in for interrogation."

"WAIT! WE'RE NOT THIEVES!" Ash and I yelled.

Then why were you coming down from there, you look like you've been attacked or attcacked someone, and hy are those Pikachus not only out of their pokeballs, but badly injured."

"We were attacked by a flock of spearow on our way here. We just started our journey and they don't like being in their pokeballs," Ash tried to explain as I searched for my pokedex.

"Wait I'll show you we're not thieves," I said going through my bag now, unable to find it in my pocket. "Uh-oh."

"What."

"I have a pokedex but I must've dropped it when we were attacked or going down the hill."

"Sure, now just come with me," she said, reaching for us. She stopped looking at Ash's coat pocket. "Well, it looks like someone has a pokedex. Let me see that."

Ash gave her the pokedex and she opened it. She pressed a couple of buttons and it said, "This pokedex belongs to Ash Ketchum from PalletTown, traveling with his twin brother, Rinku Ketchum. They have had their pokedexs and PC boxes merged so they can get each others pokemon, as long as the other one isn't using it."

"OK, I buy that."

"Thanks, now if you excuse us we'll just be going to the pokemon center to get our Pikachus taken care of," I said as we got our Pikachus.

"Come with me I'll take you in my motorcycle," she said. "Oh and by the way, I'm officer Jenny."

"Thanks," We said as we rushed off.

After five minutes we were at the pokemon center. "Wow. Just think how long it would've taken to get Pikachu here if we walk." We rushed inside and went to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. Ho- What happened," the woman at the counter said when she saw our pokemon.

"They were attacked by a flock of Spearow on their way here," Officer Jenny said.

"Well we need to get them to the emergency room right away."

"Uh, will they be alright," I asked nervously as she took our pokemon.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see."

After Half an hour of waiting the emergency light above the door went off. Nurse Joy said that that meant they were coming out in a sec. When she came out alone I got scared until she said, "Your Pikachus will be fine. They just need a good night sleep."

"Good, now will someone please pay for my bike."

* * *

A couple minutes after Nurse Joy took Pikachu, the girl who owned the bike came in, with the bike charred.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she screamed.

"What happened to your bike," Ash asked.

"YOU TWO. YOUR PIKACHU FRIED IT!"

"Look we have no time for this. Our Pikachu are in the emergency room right now."

"What?"

"Those Spearow attacked is again and Pikachu used all its energy to save us."

"Oh I'm sorry. Oh wait, I found this with my bike," she sad, taking out the pokeball I saw on the ground.

"Oh that's mine," I said taking it. "I wonder. . . POKEBALL GO!"

The pokeball went into the air and opened up. Once the light faded I saw a Spearow.

"Cool. I caught my first pokemon."

* * *

"We'll deal with that later."

"Fine."

Ash and me went in to see our Pikachu. They were hooked up to some machine I've never seen before, it so would he to hard to describe it.

"This machine allows us to see your pokemons electric levels."

"Nurse Joy," Officer Jenny said as she came bursting through the door. "We have received Intel that the pokemon thieves will be coming around in this area."

Just then there was an explosion from the lobby. Me and Ash took the beds with our Pikachis on it to see what it was. When we got there the floor was cover in rubble and there was a giant hole in the ceiling. The only trainer in the room was unconscious. Looking up through the hole we all saw a hot air-balloon shaped like a Meowth's head.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Ryan."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth. That's right."

As soon as the people finished, which sounded like 2 men saying the second half and one woman saying the first half, finished they jumped out of the balloon, followed by a Meowth. There were 3 people, one woman and two men. The woman had pink, unbelievably, long hair, wore a black under shirt with a white shirt on top. The shirt had an R on the front and looks like it was torn in the middle starting at the stomach. Her belly button was showing and she had white pants, black gloves, and black boots. The last thing I noticed was the green pearl earrings she wore. On man and long, blue hair and was wearing a white shirt with the same R on it. It also looked like it was torn a little at the bottom with a little bit of a black under shirt showing. His shirt was long sleeved while the girls was short. He also had white pants with black gloves and boots. The last man had the sam outfit as the first. The only difference was that he looked younger, shorter, and had short orange hair.

"Nurse Joy, hand over all the pokemon in the center or we will have to use force," the woman, who's name I thought was Jesse, since it is the only girl's name, said menacingly.

"Never."

"And we won't let you take our Pikachu."

"Like we would want your Pikachu. Those are a dime a dozen," said the blue haired man said. I was guessing his name was James because his voice sounded like the one that said James. So the orange hair kid must be Ryan. "We only want rare and valuable pokemon. Not weak runts like yours."

"So hand them over" Ryan said.

"Your not getting anymore pokemon. In fact I'm going to take you to the prison right now."

"Haahahahaha," they all laughed. "Fine then have it your way."

They all grabbed a rope hanging from their balloon and started to fly away. They stopped and started to throw bombs. Ash, Nurse Joy, and I ran into the back room. When we got in there we saw a whole bunch of different pokemon, or at least a whole bunch of pokeballs.

"Quickly. Start to bring the pokeballs on that shelf over there so I can transfer them to the closest city."

We grabbed pokeballs by the arm full and in less then five minutes, we were halfway done. Then the door flew open as a bomb exploded. The crooks were standing in the lobby again.

"I guess these Pikachu will do," the girl said, going for them. Before she was even a foot in front of them I was in front of her. I kicked her hand and she pulled it back and stepped away.

"Argh. You broke a nail. Fine now you'll get things even worse. GO EKANS!"

"GO KOFFING!"

"GO GROWLITHE!" they all yelled as they threw a pokeball.

Right after all three pokemon appeared a bunch of Pikachu appeared and our Pikachus went in front. All the new Pikachus, which I guessed were the backup power supply,started to charge u p our Pikachu. Thinking quickly I took girl's charred bike and set it up to the machine. I put it down and started to pedal. Sure enough, both Pikachu were getting charged even more. Suddenly they said, "Pikaaa-CHUUU!" And let out a ferocious Thunder attack. It got a clean hit on all three pokemon, sending them flying back into their master and the Meowth.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" the Meowth shrieked.

"It talks!" We all said in amazement.

The people exploded and flew into the air yelling "TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFFFFFF!"

As they flew they hit the balloon. All this bags attached to it fell. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy ran over and opened them up. "It's the stolen pokemon," they both said.

The next day all pokeballs were returned to their owners and our Pikachus were justify fine. Before we left for our next destination, two people ran up to us. The first was the girl, who's name we found out was Misty, and the second was the trainer that was unconscious last night.

"I'm still waiting for the money," Misty said.

"Look, we don't have enough money but your welcome to come with us until we pay you back," I said. Then I looked at boy who had Brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a black hoodie, blue jeans, and gray shoes. "What do you want?"

"Well first name is Shad, and second, I like your clothes," he said.

"Oh, thanks I said." Because of the Spearow, some of my clothes were destroyed. While at the pokemon center I change into a white shirt and put on a black jacket that I left unzipped, put on a black outdoors cap, and got white framed sunglasses.

"Third, is this yours?" he asked me, pulling out my pokedex. I took it from him and said thanks. "I found it while looking for more pokemon. Finally, can I join you."

I looked at my brother and he nodded. So I said, "Sure."

"Awesome," he said.

"OK so now we have to go to Pewter City," I said and we headed off towards ViridianForest.


	5. Split Pokemon

Chapter 5

Pokemon Split

Me, Shad, Ash, Misty were in ViridianForest. We were lost again because I decided to go left when we should of gone right.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH," Misty moaned. "My feet are killing me."

"You don't have to follow us, you know," Ash said.

"Yeah you could go back and see if you could afford transport."

We continued on until we saw a Weedle.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHY!" Ash yelled.

"What?" I said. There was a very loud ringing in my ears and I didn't quite hear Ash.

"Great, you made Rinku lose his hearing."

"No, no. I'm starting to hear things again," I said putting my finger in my ear as the ringing went away. I looked for what might of caused her to scream but I only saw the Weedle, which looked like it was either confused or badly hurt. "What scared you?"

"The Weedle," Misty said, obviously still a little shook up.

". . . AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," the rest of us laughed.

"I think you hurt it more than it could ever hurt anything," Shad said.

I opened up my pokedex as Misty smacked Shad on the back of the head. I looked up ViridianForest's tab and pressed the info button.

"ViridianForest is one of the few obstacles separating ViridianCity and PewterCity. It is at least 10 miles long and there are many different types of pokemon in it. The most seen pokemon are Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Spearow-" Ash suddered at the pokemons name. "and many types of Bug pokemon."

Probably a bad idea to come, huh." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said as she tried to smack me. I dodged her with agility and skill I didn't know I had.

We continued on as I remember that mom got me a poketch and a x-transceiver/c-gear. I took both watches out of my bag and put the x-transceiver on my right wrist. I put the poketch in my pocket after checking the pedometer. Thank god it worked in the vinyl messenger bag. I looked at it and it said that we had walked almost 2 miles. I showed it to Ash and he sighed, thinking that it was almost 7, according to my watch, and we were going to look for more pokemon.

We walked for another ten minutes before we saw a Caterpie. "IT'S MINE!" Ash and me yelled. I forgot my own advice and took a pokeball out and threw it, at the same time as Ash. Both pokeballs hit the Caterpie at the same time, but it split into two! The pokeballs shook and then clicked. We both caught something. We went over and picked up the pokeballs.

"Um, what just happened?" Ash asked.

"I won't open those," Shad said.

"I swear, if you open them I will scream so loud at the mangled bodies that the whole world will go deaf," Misty said.

"We got to see what happened so we know not to do it again," I said uneasily.

"Pokeball, go," me and Ash said.

When the pokeball opened we all looked away, the pokeballs came back to us and we looked back at . . . two Caterpies?

"Um, I know we hit the same pokemon, but why are there two now," Ash asked. He looked at me and I started to shrug, when I remembered something.

"I think I know what happened. I think these pokemon split because it was hit at the same time. Professor Oak told me that 5 years ago, he saw Ash's Pikachu. He went to go catch it because he had no Pikachu at his lab. As he was looking for it he said the trainer who caught mine said 'Hey, a Pikachu.' Professor Oak heard him and threw a pokeball where a last saw the Pikachu poke its head up. He said that when he went over there, there were 2 pokeballs on the ground near each other. He picked up the one witht the lightning bolt elblem, and the other one. He gave the other one to the trainer and threw his. A Pikachu came out. Before it opened the trainer threw his pokeball and a Pikachu came out. Professor Oak was dumbfounded until he came to the conclusion that there were two standing next to each other, but I think the same thing happened. I reckon that if one pokemon is hit at the same time then it will split into two identical, TWIN, pokemon," I explained remembering what the professor said when I asked how the twin pokemon were caught.

"So what your saying is that the pokeball don't only catch pokemon, but if the pokemon is hi at the same time, then it splits into twin pokemon?" they asked.

"Yes, it's isn't a theory though, I know it's a fact."

"That's a little creepy," Misty said.

"Yeah," Shad and Ash agreed.

"I know it's weird but we have to continue," I said when I saw a Pidgeotto. "Unless Ash wants a flying type pokemon because there's a Pidgeotto over there,"

"Really," Ash said as he rushed over.

"GO, CATERPIE!" Ash said as he threw he newly obtained pokemon. "Wait, return," he said remembering the type advantage that flying types have against bug types. "Go Pikachu," he said to his partner."

Pikachu jumped into action as the Pidgeotto got ready to battle. The Pidgeotto flew into the air. "Thunderbolt," Ash instructed Pikachu." Pikachu charged up and hit the Pidgeotto dead on. The Pidgeotto started to fall but straightened itself and tackled Pikachu. Ash ordered Pikachu to tackle right back abd it was down. "POKEBALL, GO!" Ash said as he threw the ball, it hit the Pidgeotto and it went inside. For at least five seconds we were in suspense over whether or not it was captured. After what must've felt like forever for Ash, the pokeball clicked. "YES, I CAUGHT A PIDGEOTTO!" Ash said in triumph.

After Ash caught the pokemon, we went on our way. For a while we started to make good time when suddenly, a shadow moved over us. We looked up and saw a balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"Great, these guys again," me and Ash sighed.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Shad asked confused, sinced they knocked him out last night.

"Team Rocket, they attacked the pokemon center last night knocking you out. They came to steal all the pokemon in the center until our Pikachu stopped them."

While we were explaining who they were, they were fighting up in the balloon.

"I will not do the 'motto,'" Ryan said.

"You will if you want to stay on the team," James said.

"If you don't, you will be booted of this balloon." Jesse said.

"Not really. Giovanni said that I was going to stay on this team to help, and by that he means watch, you," Ryan said smugly.

"OK, then. I just use fury swipes to mess you up." the Meowth said.

"I said no and I mean no."

"You no what, whatever."

When we finished we heard them talking, saying the sane thing as last time.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denouce the vils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

They all jumped out of the balloon, they landed and took out their pokeballs.

I looked at Ryan and asked, "Why didn't you join them this time?"

"Because I only did it that one time before I realized how dumb it was," he said. "Anyway, hand over your Pikachu and any other pokemon you've aquired on your journey."

"I don't think so," I said sensing a battle.

"Well then. We'll just have to use force, GROWLITHE, GO!"

"EKANS, GO!"

"KOFFING, GO!"

"GO, GASTLY!"

"YOUR UP, PIDGEOTTO!"

"YOU TOO, SPEAROW!"

We started the battle and in less then a minute, all our pokemon were thrown out. In the middle of the battle, the Meowth snuck over and put our Pikachu in cages. They were electric proof.

"The others please."

"Misty what about you."

"I only have water pokemon."

"Our Caterpie is the only choice. GO,CATERPIE!" me and Ash threw out the bug pokemon. Once they were out Tean Rocket laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You expect to beat us with those, TACKLE!" they yelled at the same time.

"STRING SHOT!" we yelled.

The Caterpie used string shot and stopped the opposing pokemon in their tracks. We had them use a tackle attack which sent Koffing and Ekans into Jesse and James and Growlithe into Meowth who in turn crashed into Ryan. Finally, after getting Pikachu back, we had them use Thunderbol and shock the crooks and the pokemon.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jesse and James shouted as they flew into the the sky. For some reason Ryan was choosing to be the quiet one again.

"That takes care of that," I said, l We should get moving we want to get there as fast as we can before the sun sets. We set off again and walked for about another hour or so until we decided to set up camp and get some rest for the night. As we were setting up, I wondered where Team Rocket ended up.

* * *

Somewhere in a tree Jesse and James were unconscious while Ryan and Meowth were awake.

"Well those Caterpie really bugged me," Meowth said.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Before we went to bed, Ash and I took out our Caterpies. "Great work you two," we said. Just then, they looked up and shot a very weak string shot. It fell over them and stuck. When the finished, we saw that they evolved into Metapods.

"Sweet our Caterpies evolved. Now we have one more friend," I said. "Or at least everybody besides Misty."

"STOP IT!" she yelled at me. She tried to hit me and this time she got her mark, right in the middle of my face.


	6. Exiting the Forest

Chapter 6

Exiting The Forest

_So I'm going to skip ahead to after the samurai kid. They exit the forest and get to the place worth the kid with the Sandshrew. I forget his name so if anyone knows then please remind me. Also, we will learn more about Shad's past._

As we continued through the woods, we talked about what happened yesterday. This is what happened,

. . .

We were walking through the woods trying to find a way out. Eventually we came across a clearing. Misty was groaning about how she was tired, again.

"Let's rest here," I said. "We can let our pokemon out for some fresh air."

"Sure," they said, pulling out their pokeballs. I pulled out my own and we said, "COME ON OUT, EVERYONE."

All our pokemon were out and we looked at them all. There was a Starmie, Staryu, 2 Pikachus, 2 Caterpies, a Spearow, and as Gastly.

"Starmie, Staryu, use water ground to make a place for Goldeen," Misty said. When her pokemon were done she said, "GO, GOLDEEN," as she pulled out a new pokeball and threw it.

"Are any of these from the day we took your bike?" I asked, teasing her about it.

"Your just making it worse."

"I don't see how."

"HEY, are any of you one of the Ketchum twins?" a boy dressed in Samurai armor asked as he saw us.

"I am," me and Ash said.

"I don't think I even needed to ask," he muttered. "Why are you traveling together, aren't you rivals?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we can't travel together," I said.

"Wait but what about if you see a pokemon you both want to catch. Wouldn't traveling together cause fights and other problems?"

"Actually their Cater-" Shad started to say before I looked at him and shook my head.

"I had Professor Oak set it up where our pokedexs and PC boxes are in sync. That means that our pokedexs will say we caught the same amount of pokemon and that they both have the full data of a pokemon that only one of us ever caught. Also we can take any pokemon either one of us caught has long as it is in the PC box or we register it to one of our own team rosters," I explained, hoping he would be able to follow.

"OK," he said, understanding. I was so glad that he understood.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want a battle. I'm actually glad you are together because now I can battle you both."

"Your on," I said.

"I'm first."

Ash and the samurai kid got ready for a battle. Shad was going to coach it. He said, "THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE WITH ASH KETCHUM AND THE SAMURAI KID. EACH TRAINER IS PERMITTED TWO POKEMON. THE WINNER WILL HAVE THE LAST POKEMON STANDING. BEGIN!"

"GO, PIDGEOTTO!"

"GO, PINSIR!"

Ash Pidgeotto immediately flew into the air has the Pinsir came out. The Pinsir used cut attack and Pidgeotto flew even higher. Pidgeotto used tackle and hit the Pinsir dead on. The Pinsir use head butt and hit. Pidgeotto flew into a nearby tree and crashed. Before it could fly away, Pinsir used vice grip and took it out.

"Return Pidgeotto. GO, METAPOD!"

The Pinsir went in for another vice grip attack. At the last second, Metapod used harden. The Pinsir clamp down to hard in its pincers broke! Counting that as a knock out, since it was running around like a mad pokemon, the samurai kid was forced to use his last pokemon.

"Pinsir, return. Your lucky that Pinsir pincers grow back remarkably quick Ash. I bet they will be fully grown by the time this battle is over. GO, METAPOD!"

Metapod came out and both trainers kept having it use harden for what seemed like for ever. What stopped it was a net going around the two cocoon pokemon and taking them away. Before anybody knew what was going on two, rubber gloves came down and swiped both Pikachu. We looked up and saw a Meowth balloon, so we started to give chase.

After a while of chasing, we fell. For some reason, There was a bunch of twigs and leaves down here two, and they looked new. I realized it was a trap, and I didn't have any trouble guessing who dug it. Suddenly we saw the four of them at the top of the hole, and sure enough they said,

"To protect the world for devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Really, that stupid motto again," I said.

"I know, right." Ryan said. "At least you don't have to hear them rehearse it into a mirror twenty times a day."

"WE SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT AS LONG AS YOU DIDN'T MAKE FUN OF IT!" Jesse screamed, hitting him with a fan. "I have you know that we worked hard on the motto and we think it suits the team perfectly."

"Really? The last time I checked, denounce means that you're with the thing your denouncing, or at least trying to get people to stop believing it. So by saying, to denounce the evils of truth and love, your really saying that you don't believe truth and love is bad, but good. It doesn't really make sense why a evil corporation would accept a motto that talks about truth and love being good," I explained my logic.

"THANK YOU! See, I told you people would agree to that excellent point," Ryan said.

"He's a ten year old child, he doesn't understand the meaning of it."

"Whatever."

By then they were in a full out argument and we climbed out of the hole. By the time they noticed, I was standing up with no one left in the hole.

"You still can't beat us. We got your pokemon."

"METAPOD, GO!" I said as the rope snapped because one of our Pikachu bit the rope. The net fell and Ash and the Samurai Kid's Metapod were freed.

"Ugh," Jesse groaned. "EKANS, GO!"

"GO, KOFFING!"

"GROWLITHE, I CHOSE YOU!"

First thing was Ekans used cut and cut open the cocoons of Metapod, well mine and Ash's. Next I threw out Spearow and had it tackle the three pokemon. It hit Koffing and Ekans but Growliothe managed to dodge it. The Growlithe used ember and hit Spearow dead on. Spearow got up and I had it use wing attack it hit Growlithe into it master just as Shad's Gastly and Ash's Pikachu knocked Koffing and Ekans into Jesse and James. Me and Ash's Pikachu used thunderbolted and blasted them away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

After that we went to our Metapods to check the damage. When we were holding them however, a Butterfree came out of both. Later we had our pokemon rest up and then I had my battle with the Samurai kid, and I won.

* * *

I got dark while we were walking, remembering and commenting yesterday. Today was pretty normal. Not many pokemon and stops to eat and. . . other stuff. Before we left we asked which way was the fastest way to Pewter City, or at least out of the forest, and the Samurai Kid said it was about a day and a halfs walk to the northwest.

We made a campfire since none of us was really tired at the moment when Ash asked, "So where do you come fro Shad?"

Shad looked up in surprise, obviously not expecting the question, "Oh, well I come from a very far away place. The town I live in is called Littleroot Town. I came to the Kanto region to start a pokemon journey. Before I started to do anything I traveled around the region to get to know the unfamiliar lands. Eventually when I thought I was ready, I started to make my way to Professor Oak's lab because I heard that's the place to get a starter pokemon. On my way there however, I met Gastly. Before it noticed I was there, I threw a pokeball at it and caught it. Then I wanted to start off where there weren't as strong pokemon to gain experience. I was about to leave for Pewter City the night I met you guys, so I asked you if I could join you."

"Cool," Ash said with a yawn. Everybody looked tired and I was starting to get tired to. Since I wanted to be able to get to sleep easily, I set up the tents. By the time I was done it was just me and Ash left. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Our lives have changed so much in such little time," Ash said.

"Just image how different they will be when we finish our journeys."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. See ya."

He went into a tent but I stayed. I went for a little walk since the fire was going when I came across a stream. I was throwing rocks when I heard a noise. I turned a saw a Squirtle on the opposite shore. Since the stream wasn't that wide I jumped across and threw out Spearow. The Squirtle jumped when it saw the flash from the ball. When it realized what was it used bubble beam Spearow dodged and use wing attack. It went on with attack after attack, my Spearow barely got hit when the Squirtle jumped and fell to its knee. I threw a pokeball and hit it. It went inside and the pokeball started to shake. After a while, it clicked. I walked over and picked up the ball. I jumped the stream again and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning wasn't difficult. I showed my newly obtained Squirtle and we left. We walked for half a day and sure enough, we finally made it back to the main trail and out of the forest. We started for Pewter City when a trainer came up to us and battled us.

* * *

_Sorry if you consider this a cliffhanger but I need to end the chapter now. I will wait until tomorrow and look at the reviews. If nobody gives me the name, I will look it up on bulbapideia._


	7. AJ's Gym

Chapter 7

A.J's Gym

_Hello and happy Veteran's Day! I know that's late and all. Also I went into all the previous chapters and changed it from third person to first person point of view. I was halfway writing this when I remembered that Brock was with them at this point. I sorry if your annoyed by this change but Shad is going to be like a second Brock and I said I wanted this to be somewhat my own story._

* * *

We were walking down the trail excited that we had 10 victories in a row.

"How were they able to do that with such big heads and egos?" Misty muttered to Shad.

"Don't ask me," Shad said with a shrug.

"That last battle was the easiest," Ash said.

"Yeah well obviously, even though I'm excited about it to, they were beginners just like us."

"Yeah you have a point."

"But still, we are awesome."

"And just when I thought he didn't have either a big head or ego," Misty sighed.

We walked a little while longer until we came across a fence with a sign that said,

A.J's Pokemon Gym (Not a Pokemon League registered gym.) Wins: 98 :Losses: 0

"Pfh, no losses. Well I'm going to be the ne who changes that," Me and Ash said.

"Oh really, well let's have that pokemon battle to see if your right," somebody said to our left.

"Huh?" we looked over and saw a kid maybe around Shad's age. He wore a red shirt and black jeans with white sneakers. His hair was black except for some spikes in the front that were green. "You're A.J?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that."

"No I just thought that a gym leader, even an unofficial one, would be an adult."

"Rrrrr," Misty growled at the comment, although I have no idea why.

"Mhmm, typical. Everybody who comes here always thinks that I either lying or am just the leader's son, but I'm not, I am the leader."

"OK, but um, why build a gym and not get it registered?"

"One, a gym can't be registered unless it is or is close enough to be considered part of, a town or city. Two, who's gonna battle me first?"

"I will," Ash said.

"I get first battle next," I whispered to him.

"Whatever."

A.J took us inside his gym and brought us to the battle field. "Each of us can us two pokemon, not that I'll need two, and the first one out of pokemon is the loser."

"Fine. GO, PIDGEOTTO!"

"GO, SANDSHREW!"

Ash had Pidgeotto immediately attck the Sandshrew but it dodged and tackled the Pidgeotto, bringing it down. Then it used scratch attack and fury swipes. It then used a tackle attack and knocked out the Pidgeotto.

"GO, BUTTERFREE!"

This time Ash instructed Butterfree to fly up and use sleep powder. Before it reached Sandshrew however, Sandshrew went underground. Butterfree was looking around when suddenly, it jumped and hit Butterfree, while it was in the air! Butterfree came crashing down and the battle was over.

"Butterfree," Ash said as he picked up the fallen pokemon. "Return."

I looked over and saw that the board had changed from Wins: 98 to Wins: 99. This maybe hard. Butterfree was high in the air when it was hit so that Sand shrew was powerful.

"Are you ready for our battle now?"

"No, I'm thinking of what pokemon would be able to beat that Sandshrew."

"That will never happen. Only one person beat Sandshrew, and that was before i started to train it the way I do now."

I thought my best bet would be to use Spearow and then Squirtle. I realized what he said a second later and asked, "What do you mean the way you train it now?"

"I'll show you. Come on."

We followed him into a giant tent and saw something. . . weird. There was a pool in the center and a bunch of pokemon. All the pokemon were attached to a weird brace. I wondered what it was for when I saw him yelling at his Sandshrew. He ordered it to jump in the water and it did so. It didn't come out for at least a minute and before I could stop him, Ash charged at A.J.

"Stop! Your mistreating your pokemon!"

"Wa- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAA!"

Ash tripped and crashed into A.J and they both fell into the pool. By the time they surfaced, I was by the side when A.J yanked my hand and made me fall in. Let's just say I'm happy that I took off the bag and changed into a regular white t-shirt, olive hoodie, black chinos, and white sneakers this morning.

When I surfaced A.J yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"What. Wait, that was my brother who accidentally tackled you in the pool, not me."

"What?"

"Yeah I tripped."

A.J turned and saw Ash on the ground. "WHA-"

"I heard you yell at Rinku," Ash said annoyed. "I said I tripped."

"But why did you charge at me?"

"Uh, because you were mistreating that Sandshrew."

"No I wasn't, this is the training I was talking about. Sandshrew is the only ground type I know about that isn't weak against water type attacks."

Well, that crosses by Squirtle out. Actually, I'm still going to try.

"Wow, that is very rare. I can't believe you trained it to that level of vitality."

"Well I trained for a long time. Well, Sandshrew did."

"How long exactly?"

"About ten years."

"Whoa, that like, since we were born."

"What do you mean we? Wait, are you twins?"

"Yeah," I said, confused on how he didn't realize that.

"Oh, I thought you were brothers that looked identical."

"Whatever so are you ready for our battle?"

"Whenever you're ready."

We went outside to the battlefield and we were about to start. I had to do think quick. I was definitely gonna Squirtle, but I had to figure out who to use for my second pokemon. I could use Spearow, it had a advantage with height, but the Sandshrew can jump high. I definitely wasn't using Pikachu because I don't think it could win against a ground type, at least not yet. My only other pokemon was Butterfree, which had the same problem as Spearow. I decided to use Spearow, it knew wing attack and also was my fastest pokemon, besides Pikachu.

"Alright, the battle has begun, GO VENONAT!"

"Venonat. Alright, GO, SPEAROW!"

Both pokemon looked like they were glad to be in a battle. I had Spearow use wing attack but the Venonat dodged. After it landed it used sleep powder. Spearow flew up to dodge but I had it stop and use gust. It used gust and blew the powder back at the Venonat. Before it could escape it breathed some in and went to sleep. I had Spearow use wing attack to finish it off.

"VENONAT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE VICTORY GOES TO LINK'S SPEAROW!" Shad announced.

"GO, SANDSHREW!"

Sandshrew first started off by going underground. I had Spearow climb even higher than Butterfree did. When Sandshrew launched out, it barely missed. I was amazed at how high it went but while it was falling, I had Spearow use tackle. I tackled the Sandshrew damaging it, but it also used a scratch attack and hit Spearow. They both plummeted to the ground, receiving even more damage. The Sand shrew got up, but after 10 seconds Spearow was dubbed unable to battle. I completely forgot that I used Spearow in my 2 previous battles.

"Return, Spearow. GO, SQUIRTLE!"

"Really. OK. Well maybe you have a trick up your sleeve, but it's water attacks won't work."

Sandshrew dug down into the ground and before it could do anything, Squirtle used water gun at the hole. After a couple seconds, the hole flooded. Then I had it use water gun all over the area, except for where it was satnding. The Sandshrew came up gasping for air but it was under Squirtle. It was knocked on it's back in the mud. It tried to get up when Sandshrew jumped on it. Squirtle used water gun to knock Sandshrew in the mud. We both knew that the first one up was going to be the victor, but both got up. They both used tackle and fell. They got up and had a stand down. After a couple seconds, they both fell and were out.

"SINCE BOTH TRAINERS POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE, THIS BATTLE IS A TIE!"

"Good battle. But since this was a tie, I neither won nor lost. I guess this time that board isn't changing. Sandshrew, return."

"Return Squirtle."

We went in the tent so our pokemon could get treated. After we set up the treatment, we went to wait.

"Thanks for the treatment."

"Your welcome. It the least I can do for a worthy adversary."

Ash's Pikachu and Sandshrew were over by the pool. Sandshrew took off a brace that curled pokemon in a ball. Pikachu touched it and it latched on to him. He curled up in a ball and couldn't get free.

* * *

Team Rocket were coming up with a plan to steal Pikachu, again.

"I got a giant rubber ball that we can all fit in. The plan is that we will go inside it, and cut a hole in the side when we get to the twerp's Pikachu. We will have on rubber gloves to of course. Then we sneak out and we wil have a Pikachu," Meowth said, dra

wing the plan in the sand.

"OK, does anybody else think that going in a giant rubber ball is stupid?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"No now get in the ball," Jesse said as she shoved him in.

They cut a hole in the side of the tent and snuck towards the Sandshrew and Pikachu.

* * *

We were about to go outside to find my Pikachu when I saw the ball. I knew immediately knew that it was Team Rocket, but before I could do anything they grabbed Sandshrew and ran. I went to chase after them when I saw a yellow ball with brown stripes. We all went to free Ash's Pikachu and after A.J said, "We have to get Sandshrew back, I promised him."

* * *

Sandshrew was scared, trying to find shelter form the storm. It saw a person walking by with a backpack. As stealthily has it could, it tried to get in the bag. But alsas, the person felt the extra weight and spun around. He looked to his left then to his right. When he didn't see anything he checked his bag. He saw the Sandshrew and picked him off. Sandshrew assumed he was going to put him down or throw him when he pulled out an umbrella, then he said these words, "I know the rain must be causing you pain. So that's why I take you in as a pokemon and train you until you aren't bothered by water."

* * *

Team Rocket threw off the ball and looked at their prize. That's when they realized that they grabbed the wrong pokemon.

"Great. You idiots grabbed the Sandshrew, not Pikachu," Ryan said.

Then the Sandshrew bit Meowth's tail and it jumped into the air. When it landed Sandshrew dug underground and got away.

"And even that managed to escape," Ryan said, seeing if Meowth was awake.

* * *

Before they left A.J saw a mound of dirt moving towards them. He immediately knew it was Sandshrew and ran over. It popped out of the ground and they were reunited.

* * *

After our pokemon were healed Ash, Misty, Shad and I left. A.J also left on his own journey, feeling as if that tie was a win and counting it has is 100th win in a row. We set off to Pewter City again, in hopes of training and meeting new pokemon on the way.

* * *

_Sorry for not having a Team Rocket blast off, or even a Team Rocket battle. What happened was they didn't attack because Meowth was out cold, and he had the backup plan._


	8. Training Day

Chapter 7

Training Day

_In this chapter, some of Rinku special abilities start to appear. The psychic part to save his live and the fight when Ryan goes after him._

* * *

I woke up early, ready for some training. I woke Ash up and we left the tent. We let our pokemon out and got ready.

"Ok, first on out training regimen, we're going to climb that mountain," I said, pointing to the base of the mountain. "Everybody's going to pair up with one group of three. Ash and I are going to be a team but you guys have to decide who's going to with who. We should end up with 3 teams of 2, if you include Ash and me as a team, and a team of 3. Let's go."

Soon, the team were Squirtle and Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Pikachu, I swear they are as inseparable from each other as me and Ash were, and I can tell they were sad they couldn't go with us, and Spearow and the two Butterfrees. We started to climb at different spots andabout an hour later, me and Ash were the second team to the top. In retrospect, having an all flying team probably ruins the purpose of climbing a mountain for training. Since the last team was about halfway up, me and Ash told the three pokemon to see how many times they can fly down and up for there training, before the last team makes it.

"OK, the drop should be easy, but flying up won't be as easy as going down. Although, I give them at least 4 times down and back, tops. I mean they were up here within the first thirty minutes and it been about an hour for us to climb," I said, watching them go at high speeds down the cliff. "We better hope they pull up in time, if they even remember to."

About an hour later, there were three of the four teams up here, and a second later there was 2. The last team, Squirtle and Pidgeotto, were almost here and Spearow, Ash's Butterfree, and my Butterfree were trying to see if they can make twenty times. I was surprised at how fast they were going, since they only made it up here the first time in around thirty minutes. They must have been going at a relaxed pace. They almost made it twenty time, but Squirtle used water gun at the ground and launched upwards, getting to the top, allowing Pidgeotto to fly the rest of the way.

"We'll still count that as twenty times, since if you had a second longer you guys would've won," I said, seeing their dismay. "OK, let's see. The first ones to the bottom wins extra pokemon food, but Spearow, your're with me and Ash is with you guys. Remember it doesn't count if your whole team isn't there. Oh and Ash, winning doesn't mean extra food for you, we have more than a couple days supply of pokemon food."

"Alright, let's go," Ash said. I went to go climb down, when the ground underneath me crumbled! I fell towards the ground at high speed and got just out of reach of the cliff, not that it matters, my arm probably would be ripped out of its socket at this speed. I got in a stance to land, hoping that there would be a miracle and I would be alright. Near the bottom, I heard Misty ask Shad where we were. Then I hit the ground and caused some kind of explosion of air. Dust flew all around me, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the tent and heard Ash, Shad, and Misty outside. It sounded like they were ripping apart the campsite looking for something.

"WE NEED TO FIND POLES STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE A STRETCHER!" Shad yelled.

I got up and almost tripped over Squirtle, who was asleep on the ground. I went for my pokeball when I realized they weren't there. I thought that somebody might know what happened to them, so I stepped over Squirtle and walked out side, to see a giant mess. Everything was thrown here and there. The only thing that looked even remotely neat was a half folded blacket on the ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I yelled over all of them.

"We're looking for stuff to make a stretcher, my brother fell off a cliff."

"I'm well aware of that Ash, but I'm fine I don't need a stretcher."

"OK, I DON"T KN-" Ash started, turning around to me. "RINKU!"

"Yeah, I'm aware that I'm your brother, but who saved me?"

"Um, Rinku, no one saved you, not even a pokemon. You crashed and left that crater. When the dust cleared. . . you were unconscious."

"What? I'm OK and no one should even survive a fall like that without the help of pokemon."

"Well somehow you did."

"Maybe it was a pokemon. I felt like time slowed down at the end of the fall. I thought it was because of my mind trying to comprehend that I was very likely to die, but now I think it was a psychic pokemon."

"No, Shad said he saw you going at top speed. You didn't slow down."

"Whatever, let's just get on with training. Maybe I was just lucky and hit a spot of the ground that was soft enough to have me live from a fall like that, well at least before I landed. It's probably just hard dirt now."

Half an hour later, after some practice battles, we had lunch. They tried to bring up the incident today, but I dismissed it.

"Alright, fine. We'll drop it. There is just one thing though. Me and Misty want to know why you two are practicing so much. Also, I'm joining in because I'm going to be a trainer to, so I better start training." Shad asked us.

"Well, there's a pokemon league where you earn badges. If you earn eight badges, you can enter the pokemon league. There you battle in a tournament with a bunch of other qualified trainers. The winner of the tournament goes on to battle the elite four and then the champion. If you beat the champion, then you become champion. The champion is allowed to travel around Kanto, fighting bad guys and practicing to keep their title. Me and Ash looked it up at A.J's gym and we found out there is a pokemon gym in Pewter City."

'Wow. That's cool. I'm glad I chose to stick with you guys."

After lunch we went back to training. Before, we had one battle at a time. Now, we have four battles at once. This was the match up at the moment, Pikachu against Squirtle, Spearow against Pidgeotto, Butterfree against Butterfree, and Ash's Pikachu against Gastly. The point was that there wouldn't be any advantages against the flying types so they would continue to fight until they were either to tired to continue, or we switched. The point of Pikachu against Squirtle was for Squirtle to be able to overcome the type advantage. Gastly and Pikachu was so that Shad could train with us.

About a half hour later, we switched the flying order. It was Butter against Spearow and Ash's Butterfree against Pidgeotto. After a couple minutes since that switch, Squirtle over came my Pikachu. I had our Pikachu's switch since even though they were twins, they had different fighting style. Before, I just was a tie. One would have Pikachu win and the other would be Gastly. This time Gastly had a little trouble since it was used to Ash's Pikachu. We had the Butterfrees switch up fifteen minutes later. When Squirtle beat Ash's Pikachu, Gastly was switch out with Ash's Pikachu. With Pikachu it was like they were charging each other up instead of hurting each other. They just kept launching attack after attack. Squirtle and Gastly went back and forth. After doing this for fifteen minutes, we stopped for a break.

"I hope you guys don't think we're pushing you to hard. This is so we are insured victory against the Pewter City gym leader. After this though we are going to do a tournament. Misty come here," I called over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to help us. We need four people to make this work."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Me and Ash are going to use our Pikachus. I'm also going to use Squirtle and Ash is going to use Butterfree. That leave Gastly, which Shad is going to use, Spearow, Pidgeotto, and my Butterfree. We need you guys to decide who's going to use who."

"OK, " she said turning to Shad to work it out.

In five minutes we were drawing the battle field in the ground. The team's were going to be me against Ash, followed by Misty against Shad. When we were done we went to our spots and got ready. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder ready to battle.

"Not yet. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" I yelled. "GO, SQUIRTLE!"

"GO, PIKACHU!"

The battle started off good. As Ash's Pikachu was landing Squirtle used tackle and got a direct hit. When Pikachu got up it used thunder shock that my Squirtle dodged with ease. It then used water gun and hit Pikachu square in the chest. Then pikachu used another thundershock and hit Squirtle, after he used withdraw. When Squirtle came out he used skull bash and hit Pikachu right in the head. Pikachu fell and didn't get up. When it did, it was shaking from the struggle. When it did it launched an immediate thunder bolt at Squirtle, who didn't have the time to do anything. Squirtle fell and couldn't get up.

"Nice try Squirtle, I mean I didn't expect you to be able to beat him 100%. Return. Alright, GO PIKACHU!"

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and Ash tried to use the same tactic as I did. Anticipating this, I had Pikachu use its tail to bounce off Pikachu's head. While in midair, he used the momentum of falling in a tackle attack. Pikachu fell and mine jumped away as soon as it could. Pikachu tried to get up again but it just couldn't.

"PIKACHU!" Ash said in surprise, rushing over and picking it up. "You did great. You just took a lot of damage from Ash's Squirtle. You have a good rest. GO, BUTTERFREE!"

Butterfree went into an immediate tackle attack. Pikachu dodged and used thundershock. Butterfree tried to get away but got caught on the wing. Before it could recover, I had Pikachu use its tail to launched up and used pound. Ash was shocked when Butterfree crashed, but it got up and he had it use tackle while my Pikachu was falling. Pikachu crashed and obtained even more damage. Then Butterfree used sleep powder. Pikachu held its breath, but since it was immune, Butterfree went for a tackle. Befor it hit I told Pikachu to jump and when it did it landed on the Butterfree's back. Butterfree flew up to give Pikachu damage from the fall, which it would have made faster with a tackle attack, but Pikachu use thunderbolt and they both went down, fast. They crashed and when the dust cleared up, they were both on the ground. In a couple seconds, the both started to get up and then they had a stare down. It lasted five seconds before Butterfree fell from exhaustion.

"Butterfree, return," Ash said in dismay.

Right after that, Pikachu frell and I rushed over.

"You must of used the last of your energy just to stay standing huh?"

"Pika," my pokemon said as it fell asleep.

"OK, it's time for the match against Misty and Shad."

They came over and took the pokemon they were borrowing. Then the went over the their spots on the field.

"LET THE BATTLE, BEGIN!"

"GO, BUTTERFREE!"

"GO, SPEAROW!"

Misty threw out Butterfree just as Spearow came out. Spearow used tackle on Butterfree and then Butterfree used sleep powder. Spearow inhaled it in and fell to the ground. Butterfree went in for a tackle but Spearow woke up and used wing attack, taking it down. Then it went high in the sky. Butterfree started to follow but Spearow came down and hit him, hard. Butterfree fell to the ground but before it hit it righted itself and used confusion. Spearow fell and was laying there. When Butterfree used tackle Spearow used the last of its energy for a final wing attack. Butterfree fell and they were both dubbed unable to battle.

"Return, Spearow. GO, GASTLY!"

"Butterfree return. COME ON OUT, PIDGEOTTO!"

Pidgeotto went in for a tackle and Gastly just stayed where it was. When it seem like it reached the ghost type, it went right through. Misty was to surprised to do anything and Gastly used lick attack, paralyzing Pidgeotto and making it unable to battle.

"NO! Oh, return, Pidgeotto."

"ALRIGHT, THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS SHAD, WHO AFTER A FIFTEEN MINUTE BREAK FOR THE POKEMON TO REST UP, WILL FACE ME!"

We all went to have a snack when out of no where, two rubber hands came and grabbed Pikachu off our shoulders. We turned, not surprised to see a Meowth shaped balloon. Then the two nitwits started to say,

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To united all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend out reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"I told you this was better than a big rubber ball. We can actually see what is is we're grabbing," Ryan said.

"Fine, you have us there. That was pretty stupid. Anyway, any other "donations" to Team Rocket twerps?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"If not, we'll just take your pokemon by force," James said. He was holding one of the hands.

"So what's the answer?" Meowth said. He was holding the other one.

"I take care of this. Get ready you brats," Ryan said as he jumped out of the balloon, landing on the ground perfectly fine.

"Never," I said.

"OK, I hope you like the new pokemon, GO, BEEDRILL, YOU TOO, GROWLITHE!"

"Alright, GO, PIKACHU!" Me and Ash said, forgeting that Team Rocket still had them. "Whoops."

"GO, SPEAROW!"

"GO, PIDGEOTTO!"

Spearow and Pidgeotto started off good. Pidgeotto tackled the Beedrill while Spearow used wing attack on the Growlithe. The Growlithe retaliated with an ember attack and hit Spearow while the Beedrill used poison sting followed by a fury cutter on Spearow too. Spearow fell then started to glow.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

It started to change shape and everybody exclaimed, "IT'S EVOLVING!"

When the light faded, my brand new Fearow was ready for action. First I had it use drill peck and it took out Beedrill. Ash was taking care of the Growlithe so I had Fearow use wing attack on the balloon. It fell and Team Rocket crashed, letting go of the rubber hands. Ryan returned the Beedrill to the pokeball and then Growlithe went right into him. They flew back into the pile of people, and one pokemon. Then, with Pikachu by our side again, they both used a double thunder attack and sent Team Rocket flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" *

After they were gone we got on with the tournament. Shad and me went to the trainer spots and Misty judged. Shad threw out Gastly first and I threw out Pikachu. I had Pikachu wait for the right moment so I didn't say anything. Shad thought I was thinking the best strategy against the ghost type wasn't ready yet when I blinked. I literally knew that's what he was thinking. It was like he was talking to me but nobody showed any sign that he spoke. Thinking it was just his voice playing in my head I dismissed it, and just in time. He had Gastly go on for a lick attack and when it had its tongue out I had Pikachu use thunder and shock Gastly. Because it got the inside its body it was a critical hit. The Gastly almost fell but it got back up and used confusion. Pikachu looked like it got confused but it managed to use one last thunderbolt and the Gastly was out.

"Err. Return Gastly. GO, FEAROW!"

Darrow came out with a strong tackle attack and hit Pikachu. Pikachu got up and tried another thunderbolt but he shocked himself. Pikachu fell and couldn't get up.

"Pikachu," I said as I rushed over to him, picking him up. "OK, GO, SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle went out with a tackle attack and hit Fearow. Then Fearow used drill peck and hit Squirtle. He fell and got right back up. He used water gun but missed and then tried to hit it was a skull bash. Before it hit Fearow used wing attack and knocked Squirtle right back down. Squirtle got up, but slowly. Then he started to shine and changed form. He evolved into a Wartortle. Wartortle used a water gun attack and hit Fearow, then followed up with a skull bash and hit Fearow. Fearow fell to the ground and got up. Slower than when Squirtle got up before evolving. Wartortle used a tackle attack and the battle was over.

"THE WINNER OF THE BATTLE AND THE TOURNAMENT IS RINKU!" Misty called out.

"We should have dinner soon. It's getting late and I'm tired. Our pokemon should be exhausted if we're tired."

"Alright, I'll cook dinner now."

That night we planned out the path to Pewter City then went to sleep after a stressful and exhausting day.


	9. Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock

Chapter 9

Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock

"Ash, where are you. We need to go," I called out to Ash. We woke up and he was gone. We were finally going to reach Pewter City today but Ash was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he left already," Misty said.

"No, we promised we wouldn't challenge the gym leader until we were both there."

"Well we have to go see, maybe he just couldn't wait," Shad said. He was also going to challenge the leader of the Pewter City gym.

"Well I'm going to stop by the pokemon center to change the name on my registration. My mom said that when I turned ten, I could change my name, but not to much."

"What are you going to change it to?"

"Link."

"Why do you even want to change you name. I mean I lived with Misty my whole life and I don't mind."

"Because, the name Rinku was our grandfather's best friend name, and he asked if that was OK to name one of us that. Even though it was special to him, I don't really like it. I mean I am just going to have a letter taken of and one changed. I just hope we find Ash soon."

"OK, I guess that makes sense."

"Plus the guy my name was taken from got hit in the head a lot and I don't think it worked properly."

"OK"

* * *

Ash was back at the campsite from the day they spent training, looking in the crater Link caused.

"How can anybody survive a fall like that and create this crater?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said jumping in it. He started to sniff the ground as Ash thought about what happened a couple years ago.

* * *

Ash and Link were playing around the river when Gary came along.

"Oh great, let's go before we get in trouble Rinku."

"Why he isn't bothering us. He's just digging around."

"Yeah but he will eventually bother us."

Rinku and I left as Gary picked something up and left. When we got home I grabbed some fishing rods and we went to the pond. Soon Gary was there and he went to the other side of the river.

"STOP FOLLOWING US GARY!" I yelled at him. "GO TO A DIFFERENT SPOT!"

"No way, this is the best spot to fish."

"Yeah well we were here first. So beat it."

"Ash, he's on the other side of the river, you don't have to get mad."

"Yeah, listen to your brother and don't get a hot head."

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled as I dropped the rod to the ground and ran for the bridge. I made it there when I heard a cry for help and then a splash. I turned as I heard Gary call out Rinku's name. He fell in the river.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-" Link was saying as he was swept under.

"What happened?" I asked frantically as I ran down the river.

"The fishing rod tripped him when a fish pulled it and he fell in," Gary said as he followed.

"Halfway down the river I saw Rinku's hat. I stopped dead and looked around. When we didn't see anything, Gary dived in as I went along to find a branch. When I found a tree it was on the ground. I went to get a branch as Gary appeared behind me. I almost turned when I noticed that the tree wasn't cut, but it looked like it was rammed. I started to sneak over when Gary noticed the same thing.

"Ash don't. If the pokemon that knocked this over is still there you don't want to wake it," Gary whispered.

"I got to see if Rinku was here."

I got around the tree and saw. . . Rinku. He was lying there unconscious. I went over to make sure that was it when I noticed that he was breathing. That's when Gary came over and said, "What pokemon is i- BUT THERE AREN'T ANY TRACKS! WHAT WAS IT!"

* * *

_Maybe what happened then happened when Rinku fell, but what is causing these things to happen. Oh well I have to go back. _Ash thought as he called Pikachu over and headed back.

* * *

Right before we left for Pewter City to see if Ash at least went to the city when we heard a rustling behind us. Me and Shad immediately went for a pokeball, thinking that it was either another pokemon or Team Rocket. Ash came out from behind the bushes and we put our pokeballs back on our belts.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously.

"Looking around for pokemon. Let's go."

We left for Pewter City while I was wondering where Ash actually was. He didn't seem sincere enough about the pokemon story. There's also the fact that he seemed to serious. I forgot about it as Pewter City came into view. Me and Ash picked up speed until I jumped down from a ledge when Ash tripped on a rock. I froze and turned around, seeing Ash on the ground with Shad helping him up.

"HEY, YOU BREAK IT, YOU BUY IT!"

"AH!" I cried out when the man yelled. Then I realized that Ash was talking. Which was weird since I wasn't hearing anything.

"-rry. We were just on our way to challenge the Pewter City gym and he tripped on a rock."

"Yeah," I said. "Wait, I don't see anything of value. Or anything of interest for that matter. Oh, and Misty, I'm not sure if it was just because he was right next to me, but I think you may have permanently damaged my ear in the forest because I COULDN'T HEAR ANYTHING FOR A SECOND!" I yelled at her for the screech that made me lose my hearing, temporally in Viridian Forest.

"Oops. Well at least it wasn't a bike," she said stubbornly.

"Whatever. So what do you sell?"

"ROCKS!" the man said proudly.

"So we need to pay for rocks that are all around us if we break one, even when we just give you double the merchandise?"

"Oh they aren't just any rocks. They're the famous Pewter City rocks."

"Well we aren't buying one. Seriously, I think one may have broke my nose."

"It isn't even bleeding Ash. It can't be broken," Shad said as he observed the damage.

"Alright well my name's Flint. What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Shad."

"I'm Misty."

"My name's Ash and I'm on a pokemon journey traveling around the region to get the 8 badges I need to enter the pokemon league."

". . ."

"Link?" Misty, Shad, and Ash said confused on why I didn't answer. They looked over and saw I was gone. "Link!"

"Mmmhhhh- LET GO! PIKACHU THUNDER!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said as he was thrown in a cage.

"HEY STOP IT! ARGH!"

"THEN STOP STRUGGLING!"

"GO, EKANS!"

"GO, KOFFING!"

"BOTH OF YOU DISTRACT THEM!" Jesse and James ordered their pokemon.

"LINK!" The group cried.

"AAHH!" they heard in response, except it wasn't me. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I don't know," I said in amazement as I just blocked a punch from Ryan and hit him back, sending him flying.

"Then I guess it was luck. AAHHHH!" Ryan cried as he charged at me. I side stepped and grabbed his arm, swinging him in a circle and throwing him into a nearby tree. "Fine. I guess I'll use a different kind of force. GO, GROWLITHE!"

"GO, BUTTERFREE!"

Butterfree went in for a tackle but Growlithe dodged and used an ember attack, taking him out.

"Wha- ALRIGHT GO, FEAROW!"

Fearow used a drill peck attack and hit, but the Growlithe barely flinched.

"You really think after seeing that thing evolve, I won't train."

"Fine, return Fearow. GO, WARTORTLE!"

Wartortle used a water gun attack and hit Growlithe. Growlithe fell to the ground but got back up. It used a quick attack and hit Wartortle. Next Wartortle used skull bash and knock Growlithe into a tree. Growlithe slid down and tried to get up, but it fell back down.

"Return, Growlithe. GO, BEEDRILL!"

Beedrill came at with a barrage of fury swipes. Then it used poison sting. Both attacks hit but Wartortle got back up. He used another skull bash attack but missed and went into a tree. When Wartortle got up Beedrill used another fury swipe attack. Wartortle fell and I had to return it.

"Return. GO, FEAROW!"

Fearow used a wing attack and knocked out Beedrill, but then Ryan used a machince to shock Fearow and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Return."

"AAAHH!"

Again Ryan charged at me and this time he hit. I fell to the ground but got up again. As Ryan tried to punch me again I grabbed his fist and kicked him to the ground. Then I jumped into a tree and started going tree to tree after the balloon. When I reached it I heard a radio.

"I don't know where he is but the twerp is after you."

"OK, we'll keep a look out," the Meowth said.

Just then I jumped from a tree and grabbed the basket of the ballon. I grabbed the case Pikachu was in and dropped, grabbing a tree branch to stop the fall. I ran back after words to the others when Ryan tried to surprise me. I ducked and before I could do anything he grabbed a rope Jesse and James sent down.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denou-"

"THUNDER PIKACHU!"

"PIKA-CCCCHHHHHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he sent a massive thunder attack at the balloon. The balloon's engine exploded and Team Rocket flew away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH THE MOTTO!" James said glumly.

"If you ask me that's a blessing," Ryan said.

"SHUT UP!"

I went back to Ash, Misty, and Shad where they were waiting.

"Oh, great. We knew you could do it," Misty said.

"Thanks for the compliment but a child could beat those fools."

"You're right."

"Hey, if you don't mind I lead you to the gym," Flint offered.

"Sure why not," Shad and Ash said.

"Anyway, I'm Link, or at least I will be soon."

We all followed Flint when we stopped at the pokemon center. I changed my name and healed my pokemon. Then, we got to the gym. We turned around and to thank Flint when we realized he was gone.

"Wait, where'd h-"

"Hello and welcome to the Pewter City gym. I'm the gym leader, Brock," a man said as the door open. "Who will be challenging me today?"

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to think about what to do. Also, I wrote some other strange event for Link when he was little. I'm sorry for the name change again but I'm only going to use Rinku in Legend of Zelda fan fics. Also you see some of Link's fighting abilities._


	10. Battle for the Boulder Badge

Chapter 10

Battle for the Boulder Badge

_I don't care if anyone thinks that the fighting thing was lame, but also that will be the only one til like after the 5th badge. Any, Ryan is going to get his revenge._

* * *

"I show him to mess with me," Ryan grumbled as he placed the stones in the area floor.

"What's he doing again?" Jesse asked. "OH, are the stones actually little explosives, or maybe little nets. Maybe they turn into barriers, allowing us to get Pikachu, and whatever pokemon the gym leader uses."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS WON'T HELP US CAPTURE THEIR POKEMON! IT'S FOR REVENGE!" Ryan yelled, having said that twenty times.

"That's what I don't understand. Why not take the pokemon for revenge?" James asked.

"Whenever we try that, we end up failing and getting 'blasted off,' so this way, they won't no what hit 'em."

"But how are stones supposed to help?"

"I'll answer that," Meowth said. "These stones are special. They take the energy out of pokemon and send them to a rock type close by, which will give the leader an edge and the twerps will be wondering how it didn't work out, even with a water type like Wartortle."

"And then we catch them?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Ryan yelled as he punched James in the nose.

"Who's there!" Brock called.

"Let's go," Ryan said, climbing the rope out of the building. They barely made it out and got the rope up before Brock appeared at the entrance. He, Ash, Shad, and me had a pokeball at the ready and Pikachu was all charged up.

"Come on out!" I said.

Brock looked up and saw the open window. "Whoever it was left. Alright, back to my earlier question. Who's first?"

"I'll go, I mean guest goes first right?"

"But you're all guest."

"Not exactly. I'm Shad. I come from Littleroot town in the Hoeen region."

"OK then."

They got on the designated spots and a kid came up and annouced the rules.

"THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE AGAINST BROCK AND SHAD! THE LAST POKEMON STANDING WINS!"

"GO, ONIX!"

"GO, GASTLY!"

Team Rocket were still on the roof, waiting to see how the plan worked. Then Ryan realized something.

"I'd wait until one of the brats go. Gastly won't get affected since he floats."

"Oh. Well I still want to watch."

"Whatever."

"BATTLE, START!"

Gastly went invisible and fell behind Onix, useing a lick attack. The Onix seemed not to have felt it though, and ait used rock throw, knocking it to the ground. Gastly got up but before it could do anything Onix used a bite attack, followed by wrap. Gastly seemed damaged by the bite attack, but still phased through Onix's wrap attack. It used night shade that made Onix fall to the ground. Brock stayed strong though by using rock slide. Gastly fell to the ground and floated up slowly. It looked exhausted. Onix went in for another bite attack to finish it off, when Gastly started to glow. It started to change form, growing disembodied hands and become more "solid." It look solid but it disappeared again and used another night shade attack. Onix fell and tried to get up, but failed and fell to the ground again.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Shad from Littleroot town," the kid said surprised.

"Onix return. You know, it's not every day that a trainer like yourself comes in with a Gastly, only to have a surprise for everyone, even you, by having it evolve into Haunter and beating my Onix. Congratulations, you just earned the Boulder Badge!" Brock said as he walked over to Shad handing him the badge.

"Sweet. I just got the Boulder Badge!" Shad said excited as i went through my bag.

"Shad, I forgot about it after we got here, but I got you a badge case for the badges you win, here." I said as I handed him the plain blue case.

"Thanks," Shad replied as he put the badge in a spot. "To both of you."

"OK, why don't you guys go get some rest while I bring Onix to the center."

"I'm going too, I have to change and send these clothes to mom, I don't want more to get ruined," I said as I remembered the rags I was in from the fall down the cliff.

"Alright."

* * *

Later at the pokemon center, I changed into a red splattered t-shirt, damaged jeans, and yellow sneakers. I put on a new purple knit cap and put the black vinyl pants, black jacket, white shirt, loafers, and the black outdoors hat with the sunglasses in a box. I decided that besides the black vinyl messenger bag that I was sending all my "fancy clothes" back to mom with a letter explaining why. I also put in blue contact lens so now, besides the way we dress and our hair styles, you couldn't tell me and Ash apart. With the blue contact lens I also got green, brown, and hazel colors in the case to. By the time I got out Onix and Haunter were fully healed and Brock left.

"What took so long Link?"

"I was trying to put on contact lenses. Look."

"Oh great, one more thing that's the same about you two," Misty complained.

"Anyway, should we get going."

"Yeah I want my battle."

"So do I Ash."

We went to the gym and knocked on the door. There was no answer so we knocked again. We did this five times before he came to the door.

"Sorry guys, I was just taking care of a few things."

"That's fine. I up next," Ash said.

"OK."

"THE RULES WILL BE THE SAME AS THE LAST TIME! LET THE BATTLE START!"

"GO, PIKACHU!"

"GO, ONIX!"

The moment Pikachu hit the ground he looked like he was getting tired. He shook himself awake and used thunderbolt. The Onix blicked after it was over, and I don't think it was because of pain. It used rock throw which Pikachu dodged, but caught it with a wrap attack. After a minute Brock said, "I would give up. Your Pikachu looks like it can't take much more than it has." Ash looked defeated but had Pikachu try thunder. Nothing happened again. It almost seemed like because of Pikachu being tired, Onix is getting more energy.

"Fine, I give up."

"Onix, return."

Pikachu fell to the ground and Ash rushed over to him and picked him up.

"THE WINNER IS BROCK! THE CHALLENGER ASH KETCHUM DID NOT EARN A BADGE AND CAN TRY AGAIN AS SOON AS HE'S READY!"

"Sorry, Ash," me and Shad said as he walked over.

"Link, you can win, and you will."

I walked over to the spot as Brock whispersomething in the kid's ear. When he got back he saw the kid was looking at him and he nodded.

"OK, there's been a change in the rules, THIS TIME BOTH TRAINERS ARE ALLOWED TO USE TWO POKEMON! THE GYM LEADER IS'NT ALLOWED SUBSTITUTION'S BUT THE CHALLENGER IS! NOW, LET THE BATTLE OF GYM LEADER BROCK AGAINST CHALLENGER LINK KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN COMMENCE!"

"GO, GEODUDE!"

"GO PIKACHU!"

Geodude used a rock throw attack but Pikachu knocked them away with his tail. Brock stared in amazement as Pikachu then used a thunder attack and brought Geodude down.

"But, how. Geodude, return. GO, ONIX!"

Onix came out with a tackle attack but Pikachu jumped and grabbed the spike on it's head. Before anything could be done Pikachu used another thunder attack. Onix fell to the ground and got up, shakily and used wrap attack. Pikachu was struggling to free himself when I had a idea.

"Pikachu, calm down and loosen up!"

As soon as he did he slipped and fell through the wrap attack. Pikachu then used a tackle attack and knocked Onix down. When it got up it used rock tomb and trapped Pikachu.

"I'm calling that he's had enough, just give me a second," I said digging out Pikachu. When I was done Iput him on the ground next to me and sent out Wartortle. "GO, WARTORTLE!"

Wartortle looked ready to battle and used watter gun first thing. Onix managed to dodge and used a tackle attack. I had wartortle counter with a tackle attack and Onix ended up falling. Before it could get up I had Squirtle use rapid spin and water gun combined, he went around to Onix has fast as he was spinning. Onix looked confused now and was unable to attack or get away. After a minute Onix fell unconscious.

"No, Onix, return."

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS LINK KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN, WHO EARNED THE BOULDER BADGE!"

"Here, you two earned this. I sorry Ash, but you have to train some more."

"THAT'S IT!" Ryan yelled, jumping down from the ceiling. "HOW THE HECK DID YOUR POKEMON WIN! I PUT ROCK ENERGY SWAP STONES IN THE BATTLE AREA FLOOR! IT WORKED WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

"Wait, that battle was compromised. I sorry Ash, that wasn't a legit battle. Shad, since your pokemon wasn't affected since it floats, you can keep your badge, and Link, if you were able to beat me with your pokemons' energy getting sucked out of them and put into my Onix and Geodude, then you defiantly deserve that badge."

"NO! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO LOSE AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MY REVENGE! GO, GROWLITHE AND BEEDRILL!"

"I got this," Shad and me said.

"GO, HAUNTER!"

"GO, FEAROW!"

Fearow went after Beedrill with a drill peck attack but it dodged and then used fury swipes and hit Fearow. Haunter dissappeared then reappeared behind Growlithe and licking it. Growlithe was paralyzed and Haunter used night shade, taking it out of the battle. Fearow used quick attack and knocked Bedrill to the ground.

"GO, EKANS!"

"GP, KOFFING!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender know or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Ekans used poison sting and hit Haunter while Koffing went for a tackle attack at Fearow. Fearow dodged and used drill peck on first Koffing and then Growlithe, knocking both pokemon into their owners who landed in a pile. Haunter used sucker punch and knocked Ekans into Meowth and then into Jesse. She landed on top of the pile and before we knew what was happening, both Pikachu jumped off me and Ash's shoulders and grabbed hands. Together they used thunder that over charged the stone that Team Rocket planted explode, also causing Team Rocket to fly off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

"Sorry that the match was manipulated Ash, but you're welcome to come back again tomorrow."

"That's fine Brock, but I'm going to train tomorrow instead."

"OK, just come back when your ready," Brock said. With that he turned and went back in. We went the opposite way to the pokemon center to get some rest.


	11. Ash's Second Attempt

Chapter 11

Ash's Second Attempt

Around 7 on the next day, Ash and Brock were about to start their battle. I was still amazed when Flint told and showed us that he took care of about 10 kids because his mother passed and his irresponsible father never came home. Over a course of 5 years he learned to sew, cook, clean, and many other things to keep his brother and sisters healthy and happy. We learned that the judge was one of his brothers and right now he was talking to Brock.

"What are we going to do if those people come back during the match?"

"Don't worry, they told me that they will stop them so they won't interfere," Brock said pointing at us.

His brother walked over to the judges spot and announced the rules. Brock offered a two pokemon match but Ash refused, sticking with only Pikachu.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The match went on the same as last time except that Pikachu was able to dodge the attacks almost all the time. Eventually when Pikachu was stuck in a wrap attack, Ash told Pikachu to aim for the ceiling's emergency sprinklers. When Pikachu hit one all of them came on and Onix let go of Pikachu. Pikachu started to use a continuous thunderbolt attack and Onix was getting weaker by the second. All of a sudden, all of Brock's brothers and sisters were clinging to Ash, even the one that was supposed to be judging the match, screaming at him to stop. Ash had Pikachu stop and then Onix used rock tomb, taking Pikachu out of the match.

"THE WINNER IS BROCK!" All the kids yelled.

Ash got Pikachu out from the rocks and started to leave when a rubber glove caught both our Pikachu's and started to go towards the roof. Automatically I got Fearow's pokeball and threw it out. By the time it was out of the pokeball we couldn't see our pokemon anymore but I could still hear laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In a couple seconds me and Ash were on Fearow's back as Shad was climbing on to help. We flew through the hole in the ceiling and saw the balloon.

"Just as we expected so prepare for trouble."

"We knew you'd follow so make it double."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"GIVE US BACK PIKACHU!"

"Like we'd just give it back," Ryan said. "BEEDRILL, GO!"

"FEAROW USE DRILL PECK!"

"Bedrill poison sting."

"Stop and use gust."

"ALRIGHT PIDGEOTTO USE WING ATTACK AND GRAB THE CAGE!" Ash yelled to his pokemon.

"WHAT!" Team Rocket yelled as the turned around to see Pikachu gone and the ground coming closer.

When we landed they just got out from under the balloon.

"BEEDRILL, RETURN AND GO GROWLITHE!"

"EKANS!"

"KOFFING"

"LET'S GO HAUNTER!"

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET READY."

"ONIX, USE ROCK THROW FOLLOWED BY ROCK SLIDE!"

Tons of rocks came down on the team and all their pokemon. When they got out both Pikachu used thunder attacks and took them out.

"GOODBYE PROMOTIONS AND HELLO JANITOR DUTIES!" They yelled.

"What was that about?" Shad asked.

"Don't ask me"

"Maybe their boss is mad at him."

* * *

We were on the out skirts of down when out of nowhere someone said,

"So you sure you don't want to buy any rocks?"

"NO FLINT," we all said annoyed.

"ASH, WAIT!" Brock yelled running to catch up to us. When he did he said, "Ash I w-"

"I already made up my mind. I'll come back when I get better or just go to another gym for the missing badge."

"That's why I came here. I wanted to give you this," Brock said handing the Boulder Badge to Ash.

"But I didn't win?" Ash said confused.

"Part of being a great trainer is knowing when to lose and when to try your hardest. You proved that you can do this and that you are a great strategist."

"Thanks. I GOT THE BOULDER BADGE!"

"Brock."

"Yeah, wait who are you?"

"Um, I am your father Flint."

"Great, I was going to go with them so now you can take over the gym and take care of your kids and my brothers and sisters."

"Wait, what."

"Bye," Brock yelled back as he dashed away.

"Uh will yo-"

"BYE!" me, Ash, Shad, and Misty yelled as we ran after Brock.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to have Ash earn his first badge._


	12. Journey to Mt Moon

Chapter 12

Journey to Mt. Moon

_If anybody as a problem with the story the PM or review and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

Me and Ash were gathering firewood while our Pikachu were playing in the trees.

"I can't believe how big the group is."

"What do you mean Link?"

"I mean how often do you see a group of 2 trainers?"

"Not to often."

"Three?"

"Haven't even heard of one yet."

"Exactly. I mean I don't mind at all. We have one gym leader, another trainer, and then if we're near water Misty's water pokemon. That helps us with Team Rocket. But think of the pokemon league. We don't have to worry about Brock, or Misty for that matter, but there will be us and Shad to compete against each other. I just wish I knew what would happen. Will Shad leave when he gets more pokemon and realizes this."

"He won't. I least I don't think so. I think this is enough for one night let's go back."

"Anyway where are we going next?" We heard Shad ask Brock.

"Um, let's see. I don't know. It would have to be a vote between you, Link, and Ash. It is your journey."

"Guys we got the firewood for tonight," I called over to them.

"Great, let's get going."

"What? Misty wants to walk?" Ash said to tease the girl.

"I was used to riding my bike but now I don't care."

"Cool."

"Alright let's go."

We walked along the path for an hour before we came to a cross roads. One way went to Cerulean City, but before I could read it Ash yelled out.

"WHAT!"

"What's wro-" I started to say when I saw writing.

On my way to Cerulean City losers. You'll never beat me Link and Ash, you were ALWAYS weaker. -Gary

"We're going to Cerulean!" Ash and I yelled as we dashed down the path to the right.

"Wait don't I- get a vote," Shad said, getting quieter when it was obvious that we weren't coming back.

"Um, there is three of you so your out matched anyway," Brock said.

"Mmmmmm- YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! WE ARE GOING THE OTHER WAY!"

"What's her deal, and honestly, I don't care where we go as long as the end result is participation in the pokemon league."

"I guess that it doesn't actually matter."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"There is no way we are letting Gary insult us like that."

"Link, talk some sense into your brother."

"He already has it, plus this city is closer than. . . whatever other city that was."

"Ugh, this is hopeless."

"Guys wait up."

Me, Ash, and Misty stopped as Shad and Brock caught up. When they did we started walking again and a couple minutes later we fell.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

''To unite all people within our nation."

"To denouce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"And those Pikachu are ours," Ryan said as two rubber gloves came down and swiped them."

"Uhh-what!"

"Bye bye."

Before they could get anywhere I burst out of the hole and took out a pokeball.

"WHAT!?"

"What's wrong, surprised that I can jump out of a little hole?"

"Link, it's not so little."

"Whatever, WARTORTLE, GO!"

"GO, ARCANINE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, surprised? Well it was your fault. You want to know how?"

* * *

CRASH

"Uh."

"Every time," Ryan grumbled.

"MY CHARM! WHERE'S MY CHARM!"

"STILL ON YOUR HEAD NITWIT!" Ryan yelled slapping Meowth.

"Excuse me sirs, but would you like to buy something.

"Depends. What do you have?"

"I have these," the merchant said pulling out three stones. There was a water stone, a blue stone that looked like there was water in it, a fire stone, a red stone that had what looked like a frozen flame in the center, and a thunder stone, which had a lightning bolt pattern inside.

"What are they?"

"They are special stone that can make certain pokemon evolve. They are especially known for eeveeloutions. The fire stone can evolve pokemon like eevee, growlithe, and vu-"

"I'll buy the fire stone."

"OK"

* * *

"So then I used the fire stone and here we are."

"We didn't actually care since we knew about those stones," I said.

"Fine, let's just battle."

"GO, PIKACHU!" me and Ash said.

"What? I thought that he would at least use Wartortle."

Pikachu used a thunder attack but missed the Arcanine. Arcanine used an ember attack and brought my Pikachu down.

"WHAT?! GO, FEAROW!" I said as I went for Pikachu. Before I could, Koffing came crashing into my side. "AHH"

"I don't think so."

"I'll take this," Meowth said pick up Pikachu.

"NO YOU DON"T!" I yelled as I tackled the pokemon.

"How'd he get up so fast?" the other three wondered.

"Have a taste of FURY SWIPES!" Meowth yelled. I dodged and grabbed Pikachu, turning around and kick the cat across the jaw.

"I said no, so I meant no."

"I'll try to remember that next time," Meowth said weakly.

"Ekans, poison sting."

"Whoah," I said trying to dodge, but one hit my shoulder. "AAHHAH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FEAROW!"

"Another pokemon down. This is to easy," Ryan said. "Arcanine, sick him."

"ARCANIN-" Arcanine was cut short by a spout of water hitting it to the side.

"Nice job Squirtle, NOW USE SKULL BASH!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle hit all three pokemon able to battle, so Ekans, Koffing, and Arcanine, and launched them into their balloon. Arcanine instinctively used ember and made the balloon explode.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Urgh. LINK!" Ash yelled as he finally got out of the pitfall trap. My arm swelled a bit but was over all fine.

"Don't worry, that wasn't a poison sting that would poison you enough to go to the hospital, but I'd make sure that you keep that rested for the swelling to go down."

"Thanks, but who are you?"

"My name is Shingo, I came from Vermilion City and was on my way back after beating the gym leader Flint."

"You beat my da- actually I not to suprised," Brock said coming out of the pitfall."

"Would you mind if I join you. I want a couple days to relax and try to beat the gym leader there before setting off again, which is why I'm going back to Vermilian."

"Why not," I said holding my arm."

"Alright, now we have six members of our group," Misty said.

"Why are you keeping tabs on that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, cause I fell like it."

"Whatever, so let's go."

After a while we came to a cross roads again. Both ways lead to Cerulean, so Misty said to take the fastest way.

"What makes you excited to go there now?"

"Nothing."

"SHINGO!" somebody from the left path called. "I finally, caught up with you. I guess you win though, here." he said hand Shingo 20 dollars.

"Thanks, well I'm headed back to Cerulean. Already beat the gym leader of Pewter City."

"Alright, see you at home."

After he left Shingo explained that they had a fight on which path to take to get there faster, Shingo said to go through Mt. Moon and he said the other way. They made a bet and went separate ways.

"Then let's go though Mt. Moon!" me and Ash cried, running ahead.


	13. Clefairy, Worshipers of the Moon

Chapter 13

Clefairy, Worshipers of the Moon

We made it to Mt. Moon the next day. Shingo and Brock got in a couple arguments on the way because of directions. We eventually got there because we usually sided with Shingo, telling Brock that he already came from this way. When we finally got there, Shingo turned around and looked back, finding out that we were about a yard behind.

"What's taking so long?"

"Nothing, we just stopped for a second to get some water," Brock told him.

"Do you mean fill the canteens or to stop to drink?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because we don't want to be outside during the night. Before I went to sleep I heard something chanting, and then an explosion."

"That's not good," I said.

"Then let's go."

We continued up the mountain when we heard screaming. We ran to the noise and found a man getting attack by Zubat. Before any one else can react, Ash and me told Pikachu to use thunderbolt. All the Zubat started to fall but uprighted themselves and fell back in the cave. When they were gone we all ran to help the man up. Apparently the Zubat were closer then they appeared because he got shocked to. When he got up we noticed he was wearing a lab coat.

"Are you a pharmacist or a professor or-" I asked.

"A professor. My name is Seymour."

"Alright. What happened?"

"I was trying to get a sample of a moon stone. The Clefairy here worship them for some reason and I'm trying to figure out why."

"Cool. We'll help you."

"Thanks, but the problem is I can't find my way through the mountains tunnels."

"We'll help as much as we can."

"Yeah," Everybody behind me said.

"Really! THANKS!"

We went inside and took some turns, when we realized we were lost.

"Don't you know where you are?"

"No, I don't know where I came out, I just thought I did," Seymour said glumly.

"I can help out," Brock said.

"Really, how then Mister Perfect," Shingo mocked.

"I'll show you, GO, ZUBAT!"

"Wow you stole a capture from the two Pikachu noobs,"

"HEY, JUST BECAUSE YOUR MAD AT BROCK DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN INSULT US!" me and Ash yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, I mean you stole a capture from trainers stronger than you."

"Just because I thought to throw a pokeball at one of the Zubat, that means I'm a thief."

"Uh, Duh."

"Whatever. Zubat help us ou-"

"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy"

"What was that," Misty said nervously.

"Don't be frightened, that was just a Clefairy, part of my research."

"How do pokemon help with stone research?" Ash asked.

"They collect and bring them somewhere in here, my research is actually to see what the connection is."

"I still don't get it."

"Ash he's saying he's not studying the stones themselves, but the connection between the stones and the pokemon."

"Oh."

"Really, you needed your brother to explain, it was clear."

"SHUT UP MISTY!"

"Sorry."

"Zubat where's the closest exit."

Zubat flew down a tunnel and when we came out we were in a giant cavern. In the middle was a giant black boulder, surrounded by Clefairy. The Clefairy were putting what looked like fragments of the boulder around it. When they finished they all stared at it. Eventually the moon shown threw the cavern's ceiling.

"How long ha-" I started to say.

"Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefairy, clefa-RY," the Clefairy chanted waving there arms, at the end they pointed up.

"What just happened?" we all asked, even Seymore.

Suddenly, one by one, the Clefairy started to glow and change shape.

"They're evolving," Shingo said.

"LOOK AT THE STONES" I called out. The stones glowed along with the Clefairy, on starting to glow the same time as a Clefairy.

"The stones must help them evolve." Seymore said.

BOOM

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all-"

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

"LINK, LINK WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell my name, but I don't know who.

"LIIINNNKKKK!"

"I'm up!" I yelled sitting up, only to bang heads with Ash.

"OOOWWWW!"

"Sorry. Wait, what happened?"

"Team Rocket came and stole the moon stones. Everyone else left on Onix to catch them and the Clefable all went down the hole Onix made."

"WHAT!? I dont' know why I'm suprised. Come on Fearow, we got some people to catch," I said as I got up and threw Fearow's pokeball. "Let's go Ash."

We flew out the ceiling and looked around for Team Rocket. We saw a dust cloud going down the mountain and when we looked closer we saw Jesse James, and Meowth on the moon stone.

"Wait, where's Ryan?"

"POSION STING BEEDRILL!"

Before he could react, Fearow got hit by Beedrill's attack and went down . . . with us on him! We jumped off Fearow and I returned him to his ball before he hit the ground. Me and Ash landed, Ash almost falling over and me taking out another pokeball immediately.

"GO, WARTORTLE!"

Wartortle used water pulse and knock Beedrill to the ground, but it got right back up. It used fury attack but Wartortle dodged all of them, except the last one, it was cut short by Ash's Butterfree using tackle.

"Rrrrrr. GO, ARCANINE!"

Acranine used flamethrower and hit Butterfree out of the match.

"Return Butterfree."

At the same time, Beedrill hit Wartortle with a posion sting attack followed by a fury attack and knock him out.

"Wartortle, return."

"Hmph, now give me Pikachu."

I looked at Ash and smirked, then whispered to Pikachu. When I looked back I said,

"Fine, here," I said I I threw Pikachu over to him.

"WHAT!?" Ash said dumbfounded.

"Wait til those to see- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ryan was saying before Pikachu unleashed his fury. "Goodnight," he said has he fell to the ground. His pokemon went to his side to see if he was OK while Pikachu came back and he, me, Ash and his Pikachu started to run down the mountain.

* * *

We caught up just in time to see them blast off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"I see you were able to take care of them," Ash said.

"One, Pikachu isn't the only one who can make an explosion, two, it's nice to see Link's OK, and three, it wasn't us it was the Clefable. They did the thing were they wave their arms and chant," Misty said.

"The attack is metronome, an attack that randomly selects any move any pokemon can learn," Brock and Shingo said at the same time.

"Are you two getting along now?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I realized that I should've just listened to Shingo about the way since he came from here."

"He apologized to me and I forgave him, I figured he just thought I was trying to go the directions I used to get here. That's why I caught up to you guys so fast, since you had a days head start, because I already planed my route the to take a left when I went right and a right when I went left."

"That was what I was thinking, because I would've even went left where I went left and right where I went right."

"Well at least most of the group isn't fight, and all of the group isn't fighting most of the time," I said secretly pointing to Ash and Misty to Shingo, Shad, and Brock.

"Who's fighting?" Misty asked confused while the others where laughing since I made a heart shape with my hands and pointed at the two again.

"Nobody, I was just joking," I said with a smirk.

"Well, my research is complete," Seymour said going down the mountain. " He stopped by Misty and Ash and whispered something to them.

"Wha-" Misty was saying.

"Huh," Ash said to whatever he said to them.

"What did he say?" I asked. When I turned around I saw them glaring at me evilly and I realized what it was. "I'm hust going to step away for a moment."

"LINK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I ran as fast as I could down the mountain as they followed me.

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait. I didn't have any means to even write, let alone post. I know making excuses is stupid but I literally couldn't get to a computer, all off mine kept crashing until recently._


End file.
